Device to Device (D2D) communications is a technology which allows UEs (User Equipment) to directly communicate among each other without having an eNB's (enhanced NodeB or eNodeB) to constantly forwarding data in between. A traditional cellular communications system such as the LTE system would typically only allow signaling to be exchanged between UE and base station while direct exchanges among UEs themselves are not yet defined, and therefore, D2D communications at this point in time is not yet feasible in an LTE communications system. Currently, even though UEs in an LTE system could be situated right next to each other, the UEs would still be required to go through the network entry procedure through a base station, which would forward each and every data sent by one UE to another UE. Therefore, various schemes for direct communications among UEs are currently being proposed.
There are various D2D communications schemes but D2D resource management schemes would be required on a licensed band. If a user operates on an unlicensed band, the user could communicate with each other without authorization by using meanings such, for example: WiFi, Bluetooth. However, if a user communicates on a licensed band, the user would require an authorization from the spectrum owner to communicate with other users directly. Therefore, a D2D radio resource management scheme would be required to effectively perform network management functions such as resource leasing, charging, priority management, and so forth. Therefore, in the present disclosure, a method and apparatuses would be proposed to perform D2D radio resource management.